With the development of display technology, the display panel manufacturing technology has also become more and more mature. The existing display panels mainly include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels and liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. The OLED display panels have been widely used in the display field due to its advantages of self-luminescence, low power consumption, fast response speed, wide viewing angle, etc.
However, OLED display panels are very sensitive to oxygen and moisture. If oxygen and moisture permeate into the interior of an OLED display panel, undesirable phenomena such as black spots, pinholes, and chemical reaction of organic materials may take place, thereby affecting the service life of the OLED display panel. In order to prevent external moisture, oxygen and other impurities from invading into the interior of the OLED display panel and resulting in reduction in the lifetime due to oxidation of the devices inside the OLED display panel, the OLED display panel usually adopts a thin film encapsulation (TFE) method to package the OLED display devices. However, with the improvement of the existing technology, even after the package structure of the organic light-emitting display panel is improved, paths for water and oxygen may still exist. As such, the OLED display devices may fail and dark spots may be created.
Therefore, providing an organic light-emitting display panel that is capable of improving the package performance and the product yield has become a technical issue to be solved in the field of display technology. The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel, display device, and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.